


Eros Under Midnight

by StormingWolfSwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Be prepared for my horrible story writing skills to invade your mind, Gay, Like Super freaking gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormingWolfSwords/pseuds/StormingWolfSwords
Summary: Just because his name is Eros and he wears a cape that he stupidly put around his neck like a goddamn idiot, doesn't mean he can't have a love life.Superhero oneshot where Yuuri is Eros the boy wonder and Victor has powers, but decides he'd rather be a ballerina.





	Eros Under Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a series out of this, but its most likely not gonna happen so don't get your hopes up.
> 
> If anyone is curious about the world building I wanted to include, but didn't, you can continue to the bottom note at the end of the chapter.

Cold, hungry and coated in putridly sticky sweat is not what Yuuri Katsuki likes to deal with at 1 am, but who would crime be to let him stay clean and unscathed after his duties were finished? Certainly he had to be covered in gross bodily fluids and debris in order to say he even made a dent in this city’s crime rates because if you ever walked out in a clean pristine suit than you were barely even considered a real hero in the eyes of the public. Destruction before Fashion he supposses. 

 

Yuuri just sighs as he wipes his forehead, flicking his hands afterwards to discard of the mess that its collected while jumping to the next rooftop despite his ability to fly. (Or more so his levitating cape that gives him the allusion of flight which keeps garnering the attention of Marvel fans when he gives some time to the paparazzi and adoring citizens. He's getting rather tired of the nickname Dr. Eros. It’s just Eros!)

 

His foot slips against the crappy tiles of the next roof and luckily his cape has the kindness capable of choosing between choking him for a few seconds or letting him fall into the dumpsters below. He gags and deservedly he gets slapped upside the head for not being more careful as he’s carried to the streets below.

 

“I’m sorry ok!?” It soothingly rubs the red spot on his cheek and he honestly wishes the sentient piece of fabric would make up its mind. “I sometimes wonder why I wear you.” And they pretend not to hear that. 

 

Groaning he begins running the length of the city streets that don't have too many people on it right now so he's saved from stopping for too many autographs. The night life isn’t as grand as advertised in Hollywood, real life Chicago is pretty bland once you leave the city limits and hit the more suburban areas, but Yuuri -Eros- isn’t really complaining. His journey to his apartment seems set for smooth sailing until the faint whisper of a violin stops him in his tracks. He slows to a strut that he can’t help when in costume and brightens when he sees the glow of light in the window three floors above his own, a beacon of delight that makes his heart flutter with excitement and unadulterated joy, a lighthouses glow guiding him through the murky storms of life. 

 

He's so busy with his ogling he doesn't notice the chance to protest against his cape when he’s lifted to the balcony thats enraptured his attention so. He naturally melts on the banister as he smiles in the warm aureate of the apartment, his legs standing on thin air. There's a soft thud and a grunt as a man with silver hair gracefully Jetés into view. He's graceful in his pirouettes and leaps and its like watching the wind blow away the leaves in autumn. 

 

Beautiful.…..

 

The soft violin smooths into a long squeaky note before falling into a crescendo, the piano hurriedly trying to catch up as the silverette tumbles then springs up, leading him into a quick A La Second Turn that makes him a blur of silver. He slows only to pose gracefully in the midst of a Biellmann spin, his head turning ever so to look out at the ‘audience’ as he finishes.

 

“Eros?” And the music abruptly cuts out and Yuuri falls. 

 

Falls past several windows until he's again choked and lifted back to his original place. Piercing blues bug out and look overly worried. Yuuri rubs his throat, red and agitated, and he really wishes he opted to attach the clasp to his suit rather than his neck like a complete and utter idiot. Though small tangent aside he’d rather focus on the sound of beautiful laughter aimed at him. 

 

Victor’s cheeks are a noticeable red and he’s clutching his stomach because it hurts so bad. Victor would never openly admit the confidence Eros usually presented in the face of danger or to the press always made him chuckle because despite what every media outlet or magazine said about the hero fatale he was nowhere near the sexy saviour of the city everyone believed him to be. And he felt resigned in the fact that he knew what nobody else did. (Besides his sidekick, Hamsterdam, of course, but that was understandable) 

 

“Hi, Victor.” He waves as he's planted on the balcony on his ass. “Sorry I didn't warn you I was coming...again.” He stands, dusting himself off and feeling embarrassed by his disgusting and completely unattractive appearance. He feels new sweat forming already and God he feels so gross.

 

Victor only smiles, something that kills Yuuri everytime by making his heart do funny flips and give him the urge to kiss Victor all over, though he tries not to. Victor curls a strand of silver as he finishes up the last of his giggles. His hair is not in its usual ponytail and Yuuri really wishes it was because he looks absolutely heart stopping, one long part falling just past his right eye and the rest clumped in one long mess on his shoulder leading from a tiny messy bun that looks ready to fall apart.

 

“Eros, you know you don't have to ask as long as I'm up. I really don't mind. But why don't you come inside for once? Share some movie snacks with me, I was only taking a quick break to practice.” Yuuri glances a look at the TV seeing  _ Hopeless Bride _ paused midway into the main character, Michael and his fiance Owen in their infamous marriage fiasco scene where the cake topples onto them both and the entire church bursts into a full on fight scene. The idea seems really tempting to his exhausted mind especially when Victor only seems to sweeten the deal the longer he doesn't speak. “You also look like a mess, I can let you use my shower?” 

 

His stomach growls. 

 

He remembers he hadn’t eaten since six o’clock this morning. 

 

He's about to accept, but gags instead and sighs. 

 

“I’m sorry, Victor, but a hero's job-”

 

“Is never done, I know.” He sighs and his smile turns sour. “It _ is _ too bad though, I had made  _ too much  _ food for my movie night and……”  Victor’s gaze drifts to the coffee table inside piled high with snacks that one person could definitely not eat all by themselves in just one night unless they were Phichit Chulanont or high with the munchies, which Victor was neither and Yuuri could see clear as day.

 

“Eros!~ It'd be a crime to waste all this food wouldn't it?” Oh and there's the stare, the big blue puppy dog eyes and heart smile that makes dimples form in the center of Victor’s cheeks that Yuuri is so weak for that not even the incessant tugs of his cape are enough to distract him. He would -no he does- swear on his life that Victor Nikiforov is the most persistent and persuasive human in existence. He was that one women in all the movies who could get anything they wanted with just the swing of their hips and a flutter of their lashes. 

 

The tugging is worsening and the gagging is getting really annoying so he takes a fistful of the small cape and angrily grumbles into it to Victor's amusement as he also tries concealing giggles behind a hand. 

 

“Capra.” As Victor has come to call the cock blocking cape they both adore so. “Please just let Eros stay for a little while?” His eyes brighten. “Please?~ Only for a little bit?” And he does flutter his lashes oh so cutely. 

 

Pulling out of Eros’ grasp the cape quietly regards the non-super and Victor would have to assume They’re scowling questioningly at him as it turns back to a glaring Yuuri. Yuuri just begins talking in a language he's both familiar and unfamiliar with at the same time, Japanese, and he can pick up a curse word or two and a sinful plea that makes Victor's mind wander to things he knows he shouldn’t be thinking about right now because it’s very rude to undress somebody with your eyes who is right in front of you. 

 

It seems the argument went well as the cape detaches from around Eros' neck and shrinks in size before disappearing in a bedazzled black compact container that he’s fished out of his half skirt. Eros’ suit slowly begins to change form, the jumpsuit separating into a two piece outfit and skirt receding to form black skinny jeans and shined dress shoes, his diamond encrusted top a simple black t-shirt with an ombre over jacket that transitioned from grey to black off his shoulders. Eros’ domino mask remained though to Victor's disappointment and his slick back hair looked more delinquent than scandalously handsome now.

 

“Oh, is this a new form?” He asks, purposely batting his lashes while leaning towards him curiously because he knows his hero’s weaknesses like the back of his hand. “You look handsome.” 

 

“Um-uh, y-yeah.” Yuuri really wants to slap that smug grin off his face. “It’s not exactly new, but it helps when I have to show up to formal events in character.” He laughs. “T-thank you…”

 

“So you're staying? It'd be nice to finally know whos underneath that masks of yours.”

 

And Yuuri visibly winces. This is something Yuuri regards as a “I’ll tell you at some point, but until then you have to trust me” situation. Their mere  _ friendship _ is based off of secrecy and lies, vulnerable to breaking anytime and yes both of them know this yet, they put up with it for however long it would have to last. Outside of late night meetings on the non supers balcony, where people were already starting to notice that Eros frequented quite often, they were the only times they could communicate to avoid both the press and vicious villains who would do just about anything to rid themselves of their newest super powered pest by means of targeting the ones he loved. 

 

Yuuri would in a heartbeat tell Victor the truth, but unlike Phichit who he has trusted for years and also has powers of his own, Victor in comparison is more along the lines an acquaintance at best not to mention the matter of a fact that his powers, even if he does possess them, won’t protect him against anything worse than the summer heat. It was better to leave everything regarding his personal life a secret no matter how much he wanted to tell Victor everything. It was to ensure the safety of both of them, he told himself every time the question arose. 

 

“One day, Victor, I promise.”  When I’m retired and there’s someone new to take my place. Is said quietly. 

 

“You say that everyday!” He argues, cheeks puffed and pout fully fledged on his lips. If Yuuri didn’t like him enough he’d call Victor a child and act all petty about it with a mocking tone. “Why can’t you just tell me!?” Yuuri can see the snowflakes falling from Victor’s fingertips and the wind begin to pick up as his jacket flowed in the cold breeze. 

 

“Victor, really I would love to, but-”

 

“But nothing!~” He whines, his hair beginning to change colors from its usual silver to a light armory blue. “I promise I won’t tell anyone! And I have powers too, so it’s not like keeping yours from everybody is a problem!” 

 

Again, he would tell Victor every little secret there would be to know about himself, but superpowered or not, whether he could summon a snow blizzard double the size of Chicago or conceal himself in a fortress of ice on a whim, he was practically a normie compared to the villains he fought and whatever power Victor might have possessed that could easily turn him into the next Frostbite of this century, it wasn’t like he could control his powers anyways. Sometimes he could shoot flying ice daggers that could penetrate his apartment walls or cause a freak blizzard in the middle of summer, but other times he could barely make the snowflakes he’s conjuring now come out of his hands. It was just a risk Yuuri wasn’t willing to take if anyone or any villain found out he was friends with Victor, less crushing on him and even less that he had powers. He just didn’t have the means of concealing and protecting himself right now and Yuuri was his literal only buffer from imminent destruction. (He was also afraid of Victor forcing him to start a midsummer snow shoveling business with Phichit.)

 

“Victor.” He takes his hand, shivering at the unnatural icy touch. “For one, I need you to relax.” 

 

Victor takes a quick moment to register the snow falling from his hands that’s causing a puddle to form on his balcony and getting his feet wet. He takes a strand of hair and notices the color change in it too. He gives Eros an apologetic grimace before taking a deep breath and stretching his arms so his muscles relax and the snowflakes disappear along with the wind, but his hair is still the same pretty blue. Yuuri always loved the beautiful shade since it made his eyes shine so unnaturally in the moonlight, but found it strange how it adhered to the normal laws of resistivity where it took time to return back to the usual silver as if his hair needed to cool down in order to return to normal. 

 

“And two, you know why I can’t tell you. It’s not just myself I’m worried about.” His voice is tight, but not angry, yet Victor still finds himself ashamed for acting out. 

 

“I’m sorry...” He rubs his arm and he knows Eros is right, knows it’s only to keep him safe, knows he’s just doing what he thinks is best. The less he knows, the less of a liability he is. But is that really a good enough answer for him? Is he really satisfied with being left out in the open like that? “Wanna come in still?” He’ll deal with it on his own later.

 

Yuuri acknowledges the fact that he still hasn’t eaten anything for hours for a moment and smiles as his stomach aches for that bag of extra cheesy doritos and pizza rolls he saw just waiting to be eaten on the coffee table. “Of course. I would never turn down the chance to spend the rest of my night with you.” 

 

Victor practically beams as his hair goes from armory to stark white. Yuuri laughs at how cute he is like that and lets himself be led by the wrist inside, the smell of fresh bread and rose petals filling his senses. It’s fairly grounding and homey. 

 

“I can’t wait! It’ll practically be like a sleepover!” He twirls out of his hold almost tripping over the sleepy poodle nodding off in her bed like a good girl. “I promise we’ll have lots of fun!”  He raises his hands above his head with a smile, snowflakes cascading over him and melting into the carpet before he’s twirling over to Yuuri and grasping his hands to sit him on the couch. He casually pecks his cheek and reaches for the remote, unpausing the silly rom-com. 

 

“Y-yeah, Victor.” Victor sniggers behind his hand, Yuuri a beat red and too shocked to process anything. “Totally yeah.” Someday he’d confess his crush to Victor. Someday, but not today or probably ever, well not if Phichit has anything to say about it. He was definitely going to, yeah, he would get to it...eventually, just not right now. 

God, he wishes sometimes he was as confident as his counterpart. 

 

He can feel Victor snuggle into his side as Michael grabs a piece of cake and eats it before he’s hit in the face with another. 

 

No amount of Hero training has prepared him to deal with real life and he prays he can survive tonight. 

 

“Thanks, Eros.” 

 

“No problem, Vitya.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I was creating this I was trying to be unique in my superhero world. Like I didn't want it to be another Spiderman and Gwen thing with their relationship either. I also took inspiration from the anime My Hero Academia too. 
> 
> So, in their world few people are born with powers and those that are commonly become heroes or villains. Some are born with powerful skills while others have weak or completely useless ones. What I was thinking was that the government doesn't come after you or any of the horrible real world stuff when you're shown to have powers, but you can choose to become a hero and be legally registered by the country/state or to the people who don't want to be seen by the public as weird or draw attention to themselves suppress and hide them. (Which is what Victor does for personal reasons) Now there's no superhero society or head quarters, heroes just get notified by authorities and are asked to help if its too serious for the cops or if its a villain situation. 
> 
> Now regarding Victor's power, its just basically he has incredible power, but sometimes its there and sometimes its not and thus for one he'd make a horrible hero and two he'd probably end up destroying Chicago. He can basically control the ice and change the weather on a whim and he's especially powerful during the winter. 
> 
> And if you're curious about Yuuri's powers: He can "Fly", jump really high/far, has telekinesis, He can phase through objects for up to 10 seconds, if he closes his eyes he can see any organic organism within 200 meters of his current location and he can turn invisible during the night. (So its kinda like camouflage really.)
> 
> So that's it! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
